


Fifth Time's the Charm

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Dates gone wrong, First Dates, M/M, These poor boys, sorry daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Oikawa and Daichi surprisingly hit it off and Oikawa ends up asking Daichi out. However, no matter what they do they just can't seem to get it right. Something always goes wrong, but it's never either of their faults.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Fifth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penstrikesmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/gifts).



“Hey,” Oikawa smirked at Daichi, tossing his hair out of his face as he leaned on the wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was convinced he looked cool. Daichi thought he looked a bit ridiculous, but he kept that thought to himself.

“Hi,” Daichi replied slowly. They'd known one another for years but had never quite become friends, though they had several mutual friends and went to the same university.

“Come here often?” Oikawa asked, his voice a touch lower than normal. Daichi’s brow furrowed as he looked around. They were outside a lecture hall. One that they both had just had class in, just like they had all semester.

“Unfortunately,” Daichi settled on as he sized up Oikawa. He looked around again, thinking maybe Sugawara was involved in whatever the hell this was.

“Want to grab lunch sometime?”

“What?” Daichi asked stupidly.

“Lunch? With me?” Oikawa had pried himself off the wall at some point and was now standing a touch too close for comfort.

“Why?” Daichi asked, the voice in the back of his head was telling him to look around for Sugawara again. He almost did, until Oikawa spoke again.

“Do I need a reason to want to go on a date?”

Daichi nearly did a double take as he processed that. _Date?_

By some miracle, by the end of the conversation, Daichi had said yes to meeting Oikawa at a nearby park after class the following week for a picnic. Weird choice, but Daichi went along with it. Truthfully, Oikawa had panicked when Daichi said yes. He didn’t expect it, so he scrambled and blurted the first thing that came to mind.

***

"Yoohoo!" Oikawa smiled as he dropped an arm over Daichi's shoulder.

"Hey, how are you?" Daichi asked.

"Great, even better now." Oikawa winked at Daichi. "What about you?"

"Good," Daichi laughed, "I don't know if I'm great though."

"But you're with me now." Oikawa dropped his head against Daichi's shoulder, which was a bit of an awkward maneuver since he was the taller of the two. "That has to count for something."

"I guess I can't complain," Daichi conceded. Oikawa gave him a look.

"You'd better not complain! It's only our first date." This made Daichi laugh again.

The two walked for a little bit, deciding where they wanted to sit and eat. Oikawa had brought a blanket so they could sprawl out on the grass. They'd laid out the blanket and gotten ready to pull out their food when dark clouds rolled over.

Daichi was in the middle of his comment about how quickly the sun disappeared when it started to rain. Hard. It was absolutely pouring. Within seconds they were soaked.

"Rain check?" Oikawa asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of the heavy rain. Daichi rolled his eyes at the terrible, unintentional pun.

"Do we have a choice?"

"Um," Oikawa looked up at the sky. "No, probably not." He shrugged. They quickly gathered their stuff and ran for cover. "This was not what I had planned."

"I should hope not," Daichi pulled up a weather app on his phone. The forecast didn't mention rain, it still didn't. Daichi frowned. "Some luck, huh?"

***

Take two. Daichi and Oikawa arrived at a restaurant for dinner. It wasn't too fancy; they were college students after all. It didn't take long for the pair to be led to their table and to be left with their menus.

It was a promising start to their date as they placed their respective orders, but of course, something had to go wrong.

The pair had yet to order anything, but a server approached their table with a plate. Daichi’s brow was furrowed as he watched the server wink at him and place the plate with a small dessert on the table in front of Oikawa. Oikawa stared at the plate, the dessert, and the elegantly scrawled chocolate syrup lettering. He looked up at Daichi wide eyed.

“It’s a little soon, don’t you think?” Oikawa asked, his voice faltering a bit despite trying to keep his tone light. Daichi frowned.

"Early for wh--” He leaned forward to see what the words said. _Will you marry me?_ He choked on nothing, coughing as he tried to wrap his head around what was sitting on their table. “I didn’t-- That’s not--” Daichi pointed accusingly at the plate. “No.” He finally said, because forming a coherent sentence clearly wasn’t working out for him right now.

“No, it’s not too soon?” Oikawa asked, his cheeks pink. He looked uncomfortable.

“Is everything alright?” The server asked. She had been lingering nearby, watching excitedly. As the interaction between the two of them got stiff and awkward, she got increasingly antsy.

“We didn’t--”

“That’s not--”

Neither of them could get the words out, but realization dawned on their server, who’s cheeks flamed red. She immediately began to apologize and snatched up the dessert before scurrying away. Oikawa and Daichi stared at one another awkwardly for a while. Eventually, a new server came to take their orders.

“So,” Oikawa said finally, suffocating in the awkward air around them.

“So?”

“At least there’s no rain in here.”

“I should hope not,” Daichi laughed. Unfortunately, an accidental proposal wasn’t the end of this date’s misfortunes. Oikawa perked up, seeing their server approaching with their food. That excitement was short lived.

Oikawa grimaced, looking away from the scene that played out before him. Poor Daichi. A heaping plate of spaghetti toppled over, directly into Daichi’s lap. It was a bad day to wear a white button down and khakis, which were undoubtedly going to be stained by the marinara sauce. The server was pale as they dropped down and tried to wipe the mess out of Daichi's lap. He jumped, grabbing their hands after they tried to grab a pile of noodles from his crotch region.

"It's alright," Daichi told them, "I've got it, thanks." His voice was tight.

"I'm so sorry sir—"

"Are you okay?" Oikawa asked, genuine concern etched into his features. Daichi nodded.

"It's a little hot, but I'm fine." The tone of his voice left Oikawa a bit skeptical.

"I can get you replacements—"

"I think," Oikawa interrupted, "that we're going to just head out." Daichi gave him a thankful look. Would it have been nice to actually have their date? Absolutely, but Oikawa recognized Daichi probably wasn't going to enjoy it very much with a lap full of pasta.

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I'll take care of the bill for you," the server apologized again. Oikawa looked at them for a long moment before nodding. He stood and bit his lower lip as Daichi followed suit. His clothes were ruined. That pasta sauce was never coming out. Nearly his entire front was covered in the red substance. Most of the pasta slid off onto the floor, a few straggling noodles clung to Daichi, which he picked off and placed on his napkin.

"Sorry," Daichi mumbled as they finally left the restaurant.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't ask to be wearing our dinner."

"Yeah, but this is the second time we've had to cancel."

"How about this, on Friday, we'll go to the mall. It's indoors, so it can't rain, and there's no clumsy waiters," Oikawa suggested, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah," Daichi laughed. "Okay, Friday sounds good."

"Want me to walk you home?" Oikawa asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll see you on Friday."

"See ya." Oikawa watched Daichi walk away, once he was out of his line of sight he finally turned to head to his own apartment.

***

The week drug on, Oikawa and Daichi sitting through their respective classes and focusing on their studies. It was a relief when Friday came. They met up just after Daichi’s lone class for the day and headed to the mall. It had started out promising. They chatted, the lingering awkwardness from the disastrous dinner date melting away.

Oikawa stopped, turning back to look at Daichi who had gotten quiet. Daichi looked pale, his eyes wide and frantic. Before Oikawa could even voice his concern, Daichi grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. He was walking quickly as they ducked into the closest store. It happened to be a bookstore. Oikawa looked back towards where Daichi had been fixated, but he didn't notice anything.

"What's wrong?" He managed as Daichi peaked out from behind the shelf.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Daichi lied. Oikawa crossed his arms and gave Daichi a look, clearly not buying it. Daichi grabbed a random book off the shelf and held it up. "Just picking up something I've been meaning to read." Oikawa leaned forward, nose scrunching at the bridge as he read the title on the cover.

" _The Womanly Art of Breastfeeding_?" The corner of Oikawa's mouth ticked up as Daichi blushed and swore under his breath. He shoved the book back onto the shelf. Oikawa was about to ask Daichi what was actually up when they both froze, hearing a light laugh. A _familiar_ laugh.

"Suga?" Oikawa whispered. Daichi nodded, pointing to the other end of the shelf. Oikawa nodded and followed him as they slunk around the shelves, watching for Sugawara as they did their best to avoid him.

Eventually, the two emerged from the bookstore, having managed to avoid running into Sugawara. They didn't linger outside the store for long though, deciding to head down to another floor of the mall.

"I take it he doesn't know?" Oikawa asked finally.

"Of course he doesn't know," Daichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't just going to be like 'Hey, by the way, I'm seeing Oikawa now.'" Oikawa laced his fingers with Daichi's, squeezing gently.

"I thought the breakup was mutual?"

"It was," Daichi confirmed. "But I don't just advertise my new relationships to him. Especially when it's with one of his friends."

"Wait," Oikawa made Daichi look at him. "Do you think he'll be mad about us?" Oikawa hadn't even considered that a possibility. Daichi and Sugawara broke up after high school but remained close friends. Oikawa and Sugawara were in the same major at university, so they quickly became better friends after taking a handful of classes together.

"I have no idea. Probably not, I just wasn't going to bring it up out of nowhere." Daichi shrugged.

"Yeah," Oikawa said slowly, "but it would probably be better to tell him sooner rather than later."

"I don't disagree," Daichi rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "But it's going to have to wait." Daichi caught Oikawa off guard, pulling him once again into the nearest store. He didn't look at what the store was.

"Seriously?" Oikawa looked over his shoulder, sure enough, there was Sugawara. He was with someone, but Oikawa didn't get a good look before being yanked into the new store. "Um, Dai--" Oikawa bit his lower lip as a sales associate smiled at them from where she had been putting something back on a rack.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." Oikawa groaned internally, while Daichi's eyes widened in horror. His palms started to sweat, so he dropped his hold on Oikawa's hand to wipe his sweat off onto his jeans. "Are you looking for something specific today, or just browsing?" Daichi opened his mouth, but Oikawa quickly cut him off.

"Just browsing, thank you." Oikawa nudged Daichi, tipping his head towards the back of the store.

"Do you happen to know your girlfriends' preferences? Perhaps I could point you in the right direction."

"Um," Daichi looked at Oikawa. Oikawa knew Daichi was going to say something stupid the second he saw the look in his eyes. "Flashy, likes to show off..."

"Uptight, borderline boring, no nonsense," Oikawa countered, sticking his tongue out at Daichi. The sales associate looked between them for a moment before nodding.

"Well, for you sir," she placed a manicured hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I suggest perhaps a corset or a bra and panty set. And for you," she smiled at Oikawa. "Maybe a nice set of satin pajamas?" Oikawa bit back a laugh as the lady began walking Daichi over to a wall of frilly lingerie. He looked back at Oikawa for help, but Oikawa just waved and gestured towards the area with significantly less revealing garments.

Daichi eventually escaped the clutches of the store employee, but not totally unscathed. He had a lacy teal underwear in his hand when he found Oikawa by the pajamas. His face might be permanently red now. Oikawa bit back a smile.

"That's cute, I'm sure your girlfriend will love it."

"Don't," Daichi pleaded. They'd evaded Sugawara, but at what cost?

"It is cute," Oikawa insisted, "but I don't think it's my size." He winked at Daichi. Daichi closed his eyes, face somehow managing to get even more red.

"Can we please go?" Daichi begged.

"You don't want to buy your panties?" Oikawa asked innocently. Daichi raised an unamused eyebrow. "Okay, okay, but I'm buying these." Oikawa held up a pair of silk shorts. They were pink with little purple aliens on them.

"Are you kidding?" Daichi honestly thought he might be.

"Nope," Oikawa laughed at the look of disbelief on Daichi's face as he headed for the counter to pay for the shorts.

***

After a few announcements about their train being delayed, another announcement told Daichi and Oikawa that their train was officially out of order and after a few attempts to correct the issue, the train would no longer be running until the following day.

"You've got to be kidding me," Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose. How many attempts had it been? No matter what they tried to do, some way or another their dates always went horribly wrong. Oikawa looked up at him from the bench he'd sprawled out on maybe half an hour ago.

"It could be worse," he pointed out. "The train could have stopped running while we were on it."

"I suppose," Daichi agreed. But their plans for an overnight trip at the beach were cancelled.

"How about we go back to my place and have a movie night?" Oikawa offered, standing up and stretching his back. "It's not a romantic walk on the beach, but there's a nice couch, Netflix, and of course amazing company." Oikawa winked, making Daichi laugh.

"A movie sounds good."

"We could order a pizza," Oikawa suggested. "Or, there's a convenience store across the street from my apartment if you just wanted to just grab some snacks."

"Hm," Daichi considered the options, but Oikawa grabbed his hand and started walking in the general direction of his place.

"Better yet, we can just do both." Oikawa waggled his eyebrows.

"Snacks and pizza?" Daichi shook his head in amusement.

"Why not? We can always make it a movie marathon if we can't finish it all over the course of a single movie." Oikawa's laughter was contagious.

It looked like they were finally going to have a decent date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020! This prompt was actually one I was given for another exchange event by penstrikesmidnight, so I was pleasantly surprised to get assigned her as a giftee again to write this piece! Laidback, funny pieces aren't exactly my forte, but I'm happy with how this piece came out~


End file.
